marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe Reyes
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |affiliation = Garfield High School |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (4 episodes) |actor = Lorenzo James Henrie |status = Alive}} Gabriel "Gabe" Reyes is the brother of Robbie Reyes. After an assassination attempt led by the Fifth Street Locos, Gabe and his brother were saved by Johnny Blaze but he became paraplegic. His uncle Eli Morrow being in jail, Gabe is always helped by his brother until the day he found out that Robbie is the mystical vigilante known as Ghost Rider. Biography Early Life Prior to his accident, Gabe Reyes used to live with his brother Robbie and his uncle Eli Morrow. Unlike his brother, Gabe was a serious student at Garfield High School, playing soccer and intending to go to college while Robbie preferred racing at night with strangers. One night, Robbie managed to convince his younger brother to join him for a race against a member of the Fifth Street Locos. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Locos had been hired to kill their uncle and thought that Morrow was the one driving the car. After being attacked, the Reyes brothers tried to flee, but the Locos chased them and shot at the car, causing an accident in which Gabe was heavily wounded, unable to feel his legs. Gabe saw his brother lying dead on the road. Seconds later, an individual pulled Gabe out of the damaged car before turning to Robbie. While Gabe thought the man only reanimated Robbie, his brother had actually been turned into the Ghost Rider by the Spirit of Vengeance. For years, Gabe used to only blame bad luck for his accident and got used to his condition.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Meeting Daisy Johnson ]] During the blackout is Los Angeles, Gabe was confronted by thugs who were randomly vandalizing and stealing across the city. They intended to steal his wheelchair, but Robbie Reyes drove with his Hell Charger and intervened along with Daisy Johnson. A fight erupted with the thugs and one of them held Gabe at gunpoint, threatening to kill him if Robbie did not stop. As a response, Quake used her powers, causing Gabe to recognize her, although he did not mention it and left with Robbie and Quake to the Reyes Residence. ]] With the night falling, Gabe lighted some candles across the house. When Robbie left, Gabe stayed at the Reyes Residence with Johnson, offering her some meal. They discussed about Robbie and his relationship with Gabe. Gabe voiced his concerns about his brother's mysterious night activities and that Johnson could have bad influence on him. As Johnson's wounds did not seem to recover, Gabe told her that he knew why she did not want to go to the hospital since he had identified her as Quake. Gabe promised that he would not disclose Johnson's secret identity to anyone provided she never came near Robbie again. Quake agreed to leave and Gabe remained alone in the house until his brother returned.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising The Truth Revealed As Robbie Reyes did not come home for a few days, Gabe called Canelo to check whether Robbie had been working lately. He was interrupted by Daisy Johnson, who told Gabe that she would take him to his brother. Although Gabe was reluctant to follow her, he agreed to board the Quinjet which brought him to the Zephyr One where he was welcomed by Robbie. However, Gabe misinterpreted the situation and thought that Robbie was a secret agent, something Robbie and Johnson decided to keep pretending for the moment. Gabe also learned that their uncle Eli Morrow had been kidnapped. for his murders]] As Director Jeffrey Mace was approaching the Zephyr One to put an end to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cooperation with the Ghost Rider, Alphonso Mackenzie hid Gabe, Robbie and Quake into the plane's Containment Module which was then put right under the plane's floor so that Mace could not find them. Once they were alone, Robbie decided that he could not lie to his brother and told Gabe the story of how he became the murderous vigilante known as the Ghost Rider. However, when Robbie told that he had done that to get revenge on those who had crippled Gabe, Gabe rebuffed him, claiming that he did not need revenge. ]] Gabe, Robbie and Quake were eventually discovered by Mace, who had the Containment Module taken back into the plane. When Mace ordered Robbie and Quake to be arrested and detained in the Playground, Robbie turned into the Ghost Rider, much to Gabe's horror. The doors of the Containment Module were broken by the Ghost Rider, who fiercely fought against Mace. Quake intended to take Gabe away from the fight, but Gabe insisted on remaining. As the Ghost Rider did not stop punching Mace, Gabe called for his brother, causing the Ghost Rider to return to his normal form. Gabe, unable to look at his brother, asked Quake to take him somewhere else on the plane. Losing a Brother after Robbie Reyes' disappearance]] Gabe saw the footage of Robbie Reyes being blasted out by Eli Morrow's Quantum Particle Generator and vanishing in the air. Believing his brother to be dead, Gabe felt saddened and cried, regretting that his brother was gone and his uncle a criminal. Gabe was comforted by Daisy Johnson who told him that she was firmly convinced that Robbie was not dead. Gabe was ready to believe that and thought that should his brother have survived, he would try to find Eli Morrow. Gabe then watched in awe as Alphonso Mackenzie abruptly left the Zephyr One with his bike. Johnson decided to chase him and told Gabe to never tell Robbie what had happened, unaware that Robbie had actually witnessed it all in his transdimensional state. Once at the Playground, Gabe was taken to get some counseling.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Personality Despite being stuck in a wheelchair, Gabe displays a lively and smiling personality. He claims to have made peace with his handicap and unlike his brother, he does not seek to exact revenge on those who crippled him, as he believed his accident was only the result of him being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that he was lucky to survive it. Gabe shows a high sense of morality and disapproved the Ghost Rider's killing spree with only vengeance as motive. Gabe genuinely cares about his family and especially his brother, who he loves more than anyone else. He was truly worried as he suspected his brother had dangerous night activities and expressed admiration when he believed Robbie to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Gabe also tried to make sure that his brother surrounded himself with good people who could have positive influence on him. In return, Daisy Johnson considered that Gabe was the one who had the most positive effect on Robbie, grounding him. Gabe expressed heavy grief at the idea that his brother had died, despite having discovered that Robbie was in fact a murderer. Facilities *'Reyes Residence': Reyes' place of living with his brother Robbie. He frequently remained alone in the house while his brother left at night, unaware that Robbie actually was the Ghost Rider. Reyes shared a meal with Quake who had been taken to the residence by Robbie and quickly deduced her vigilante identity, asking her never to come back at the residence and to stay away from Robbie. *'Garfield High School': Reyes was a student at Garfield High School. Unlike his brother Robbie, he intended to finish his studies in order to attend classes in a high-ranking university. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Robbie Reyes - Older Brother *Eli Morrow † - Maternal Uncle Allies *Canelo *Janet *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Rescuer *Daisy Johnson/Quake - Savior and Temporary Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † **Alphonso Mackenzie **Leo Fitz Enemies *Fifth Street Locos - Attempted Killers *Pistol Punk - Attempted Killer *Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Gabe Reyes was born paraplegic due to his mother being pushed down the stairs by his uncle Eli Morrow during pregnancy. Behind the Scenes *Shayan Safar and Christopher Troy were stunt doubles for Lorenzo James Henrie in the role of Gabe Reyes. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Students Category:Garfield High School Students